Snow Job
and his band.]] Snow Job is the second 6teen hour-long special and is the final episode of Season 2. It aired in Canada on December 21, 2006 and remains unaired in the United States. Plot The biggest snow storm of the year causes a snow day, meaning that there is no school or work. This makes many teens head down to the Galleria Mall (much to Ron's displeasure). While Jonesy hangs out and has fun, Jen continues to arrange a dance that's going to be in a few days. She starts to stress about how the dance will turn out, and tries to find a good look for her hair for the dance. Caitlin tries to help Wyatt get a date for the dance while trying to get hers. Wyatt ends up successfully asking a fellow band member named Marlowe to go to the dance with him, while Caitlin has no luck and ends up creeping her crush out. Meanwhile, Nikki and Jonesy get into a fight after he stops helping Nikki ice skate to talk to Tara, the "hottest girl" in school. Nikki beats up Jonesy, but Ron stops them and puts them in jail. They argue, and state how they are both glad to no longer be dating. However, when Jonesy gets claustrophobic in the jail cell and freaks out, Nikki ends up comforting him and they are let out. Jonesy then later gets a date with Tara for the dance. On the night of the dance, Jonesy brings Tara to The Big Squeeze, where the gang meets up. Jen wears the same dress and hairstyle as she did when she went to a nightclub in a previous episode, and is also quite pleased with the night so far. However, she is then angry once again when Robbie throws a water balloon on Jen, and messes up her hair and wets her dress after she worked on it for hours. Nikki says that she will work at The Khaki Barn's Midnight Madness Sale for the night and let Chrissy go to the dance instead, in exchange for a place to fix Jen's hair. The Clones agree and even offer to help. After the four girls help Jen, she looks better than before. Wyatt then reveals that Robbie was caught hitting Jen with the water balloon and is currently sitting in the mall security lockup as punishment for his actions. The gang then heads over to the dance. After seeing how shallow she really is, Jonesy dumps Tara in front of everyone and drives to the mall to find Nikki. He finds her in the ice arena crying. Jonesy then asks why Nikki really broke up with him. Nikki explains she dumped him because she was scared that if they screwed their relationship up, they wouldn't be able to be friends again and she'd lose the one guy she ever truly cared about. A dramatic scene shows where they kiss and apologize, rendering them a couple once again. Nikki closes down the store and puts on a dress, and they both go back to the dance. Wyatt then goes up to the stage to play a beautiful song with his band. In the end, Caitlin dances with a muscular Greeter God, Jude scores three girls, and Jen enjoys her hard work. Wyatt continues to play his song, and the other five friends dance. Trivia *This is the one of the only two hour long specials on the show. The other being 6teen: Dude of the Living Dead. *Darth and Julie break up in the begining of the episode *Jonesy and Nikki's relationship picks up again in this episode. *Marlowe and Wyatt start dating in this episode. *Jen tries several different hair-dos throughout this episode in preparation for the dance. *Jonesy's employer at CiCi's Sombreros actually changes gender (in the version available on Netflix his employer is male and on some other versions his employer is female). *Jen's date for the dance is never named. *Nikki's favorite color is revealed to be a light purple, as Jen throws her corsage as Jonesy and tells him "It's Nikki's favorite color!" *This is one of the few times in the show where Nikki is shown crying. *Nikki isn't a very good ice skater as shown in this episode. *According to Jen, Jonesy still keeps a photo of him and Nikki in his room, even though they broke up previously. *Tara was previously seen in the episode "Over Exposed" as part of the entourage. *Wyatt's band performs the song "You're the Reason" at the dance, which he wrote for Marlowe. *Marlowe plays bass guitar. Gallery PDVD 002.jpg|The Galleria Mall NikkiandJonesy6.png|Nikki punches Jonesy in the stomach in a fight on the skating rink ice. NikkiandJonesy2.png|... ending with Jonesy having pulled up Nikki's shirt, blinding her. CAitlinpuingun.png|Caitlin in a penguin costume. PDVD 003.jpg|Jen's wet hair. vlcsnap-2011-06-28-04h59m46s117.jpg|Ron's holding cell Jonesy yells at Nikki.jpg|"Well, maybe I'm with the 'prettiest girl in school' right now!" Nikki Jonesy and Nikki fight again.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki both reveal they were afraid to lose each other. JXNbroken7.jpg|Tears of joy after Jonesy asks her to the dance. Snowjob nikki yes.jpg|Nikki says yes. Jonesy-and-Nikki-6teen-.jpg|Ending with a kiss. Jen and Jonesy toast.jpg|Jen congratulates Jonesy on him and Nikki getting back together. Sj6.jpg|Swaying. CaitandGreeterGod.jpg|Caitlin and a Greeter God dance with each other. Video bqDn7fwCQFM QkojVCr7wj8 FiQWIyJTqO8 zUmJb1-5H6E Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Hour-long specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Unaired in the US